Un amor desconocido o inesperado
by Yuzuky
Summary: Mi primera historia...Ya ta terminado! el ultimo capitulo!suvido esta muy lindo y romantico espero que les guste mucho
1. Chapter 1

Yo se que Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Massashi Kishimoto por eso se lo agradezco por crearlo

Autora: este es mi primer fan fic que ago espero que les guste

Personajes: NaruHina., SasuSaku, ShikaTema...y otras mas

**Un amor desconocido o inesperado...**

Una mañana muy bonita despertó a un chico rubio con un gorrito de dormir muy gracioso, y de ojos azules...este trata de despertarse brotándose los ojos... al despertar se para y va al baño a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse de ropa para ir con Yiraira(este le llama Ero-sensei, que significa ermitaño pervertido )...mientras que en otra parte de esa misma aldea...en el clan Hyuga las cosas son diferentes...una chica de cabello corto y ojos muy claros se despierta para ir a comer y luego entrenar con su padre...

-Hinata despierta de una vez-dijo este enfadado al ver que la chica no bajaba a desayunar

-Y...ya voy...-dijo esta parándose de su cama

Naruto estaba en el bosque entrenando con Yiraira para resistir mas (aunq yo creo que naruto no lo necesita es extremadamente resistente)

-Naruto cuando vallas a pelear con un enemigo como los del clan Hyuga trata de evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo ya que ellos son expertos en eso y para completar ven los puntos de chakra y pueden herirte gravemente...

-Ehhh Ero- Sennin...

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI-dijo este con una cara muy amargada

-esta bien...ero- Sennin pero yo en el examen de chunin vencí a Neji sin ningún problema...bueno...solo un poco

-si pero me imagine que al empezar atacases cuerpo a cuerpo...verdad?

-jeje bueno...ejem...ero-sennin creo que voy a comer un poco ya vengo...

- hey no me dejes hablando solo...hay que chico...no piensa en otra cosa que no sea comer...

Naruto fue a comer ramen algo no muy raro en el...pero al ir allí se encontró con una gran sorpresa...

-Sa...Sakura-chan como estas me alegro de que te allá encontrado

-Oh... Oh Naruto hola bueno yo...no estoy muy bien que digamos...

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Sasuke la había rechazado y de que se había desaparecido.

-Sakura-chan ¿como te va con el cejas encrespadas?

-pues ayer rompimos ya que...el estaba saliendo con otra...

-EHHHHHHHHHHHH como te pudo hacer eso si el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti?

-Naruto cálmate no te preocupes que yo esto...

Ella fue interrumpida por un:"hola chicos" de una persona con la voz gruesa y muy familiar...

-que no me saludan ya, yo se que paso demasiado tiempo pero...

-Sas... Sas... Sasuke-kun... ¿Como te atreves a regresar aquí después de lo que me has hecho...?

-oye no vine a verte a ti ósea vine a ver a otra persona...

-(el iner de sakura) COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRTE ESO!VOY A VOLARLO EN MIL PEDASOS!INBECIL!

-NO LE DIGAS ESO A Sakura baka.-dijo naruto muy enfadado, Sakura se va muy enojada corriendo.

-Naruto, necesito decirte algo...es urgente...-dijo Sasuke un poco deprimido.

-¬¬ que quieres baka?

-ya no me llames así ¬ , es que...volví a Konoa simplemente para ver nuevamente a Sakura...LA AMO, no dejo de pensar en ella...esta vez que la vi lo único que pude decirle es que no la vine a ver a ella...tal vez porque no quiero admitirlo...tienes que ayudarme...

-Oo!QUE!QUE DICES!ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-dijo naruto (o mejor dicho" grito naruto" xDD)- al fin!Ya era ora de que lo dijeras! Bueno amigo mio tienes que hacer algo urgente, sabes...

-que ¿?...

-tengo una idea...que tal si...

**En casa de Sakura...**

-como se atreve!...-dijo sakura llorando a hinata

-cálmate...Sakura-chan...yo se que el te quiere pero no lo admite...

-ESO es imposible...snif snif...TTTT

-oye creo que me tengo que ir...Sakura-chan...pero no llores que tal si sales a caminar...tal vez se te pasa...

-ok ...gracias Hinata...

**En el parque...**

Hinata sale de la casa de sakura y va corriendo asía el parque...parecía muy apurada, al llegar ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules, Naruto la estaba esperando..

-Hinata...hola

-Na...ru...to

-quiero decirte que...preguntarte mejor dicho...si querías ir conmigo a una fiesta en el club-Konoa...bueno es el único que esta abierto hoy...en la noche...-dijo muy nervoso el chico rubio...

-pues...naruto yo claro que si me encantaría no sabes cuanto e esperado esto-dicho esto le da un beso en el cachete y se va corriendo a su casa muy contenta.

**En casa de Sasuke...**

-porque soy tan gafo shikamaru...viste lo que e echo...

-bueno querido amigo...siempre has sido gafo y aparte ciego...que no ves que sakura toda la vida te a amado?

-¬¬ no te excedas...yo bueno claro que si pero lo e ignorado...pero me voy a perdonar...en la fiesta de esta noche...a por cierto estas invitado

-eh ¿? Oo...ok

**En la noche...**

-Sakura sal ya por favor que vamos a llegar tarde!-gritaba Ino, Tenten estaba junto con ella, también se encontraba Temari y Hinata

-ok ya estoy, que tal eh ¿?

-te ves excelente frentona

Se dirigieron así el lugar de la fiesta y allí se encontraban los chicos, entre ellos: Naruto (era el principal), Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankoru, Neji, y Sasuke...Chouji y Shiro se encontraban en una misión.

-hola hinata!-llamo naruto a esta que lo andaba buscando.

-hola naruto-kun...

-Hinata quería decirte algo, ven para acá...-la llevo asía un rincón del club.

-ok...-esta lo sigue.

-quería preguntarte si...querías...bueno yo...si querías salir conmigo mañana?

-claro...naruto-kun...seria un honor

-ok bien nos vemos a las 6:00 pm, te voy a buscar a tu casa

-per...perfecto...naruto-kun

-oye no me llames "kun"

Sakura buscaba a sasuke hasta que lo encontró tomando Sake en una mesa donde había muchas otras cosas...

-Sas...-(Inner sakura):no lo llames estupida se va a dar cuenta de que aun te gusta- mmmm... bueno mejor me acercó a beber un poco...-se fue acercando hasta quedar cerca de sasuke...

-pensé que no bebías sakura

-pues a pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke y las cosas han cambiado

-de eso me puedo dar cuanta, especialmente tu, ahora estas mas...ejem...grande...

-si me doy cuenta de que tu sigues siendo el mismo de siempre

-si pero sabes que tu sentimiento hacia a mi no a cambiado...o me equivoco?-dijo con una sonrisa de picardía que solo el podía hacer.

-claro que estas equivocado Sasuke...ya no siento nada por ti.

-así y porque tiemblas eh ¿?

-no estoy temblando...para nada.

-claro que si.-dijo esto y se fue acercando mas a sakura hasta estar a poco milímetros de sakura, rostro con rostro.

-Sasuke...por favor no lo hagas-dijo Sakura volteando el rostro, pero Sasuke se lo agarro y la beso, Sakura le dio una patada y se fue corriendo haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara mirando a Sasuke tirado en el suelo.

-Sasuke eres un estupido como te atreves a hacer eso-dijo Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!-dijo Ino y salio de la fiesta detrás de Sakura, ino dejo a Gaara con el cual había estado muy inspirada hablando.

Ino vio a Sakura sentada en la acera llorando, se sentó al lado de ella.

-Sakura que te paso, no te pongas así ven- la agarro y la abrazo.

-es que...es que...como se atreve...ese estupido de Sasuke a irse y dejarme a mi sufriendo y después volver como si nada hubiera pasado...snif snif...TT

-bueno pero el te beso talvez...

-Ino! Ven un momento por favor...!-la llamo Gaara el cual sonaba un poco borracho.

-bueno yo te dejo, ero no llores por favor...

-ok...ve que te esta llamando tu novio

- no es mi novio n/n

Ino entro y después salio sasuke (Sakura esta solicitada últimamente xDDD)

-Sakura...yo...lo siento por lo que ise allá dentro, la verdad es que tu...

-Sasuke ya por favor no digas más y déjame tranquila...

-no, no te voy a dejar ir esta ves sakura-dijo jalándola nuevamente por el brazo, causando que Sakura se sonrojara

-SAKURA YO TE...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y el primer capitulo así que espero que les guste mucho, y pliss no me maten por dejarlo así U...lo seguiré lo mas rápido que pueda jiji


	2. La respuesta de Sakura

Yo se que Naruto no es mió pero todos saben eso ¬¬ así q u me da mucho gusto que Massashi Kishimoto lo halla creado .

La autora: Aquí el 2 cap. Espero que les guste mucho

**2. capitulo.**

**La respuesta de Sakura.**

-SAKURA YO TE...-Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase porque...

-hey...que hacen...jip...aquí solos...-dijo Gaara un poquito borracho, atrás les seguían Temari la cual estaba besando muy apasionada a Shikamaru el cual casi se la comía (xDDD), después venia ino, Hinata y Kankoru los cuales se reían a carcajadas, (quien sabe porque ¬¬)

-Chao espero que las hallan pasado muy bien, vuelvan pronto!-se despedía naruto de todas las personas que estaban en su fiesta.

-NARUTO!Te voy a matar ¬¬- le dijo Sasuke a naruto al observar que hizo chico

Rubio (despedirse de la gente en ese momento no era muy adecuado que digamos U.U)

-Nani, yo no e echo nada!

-Naruto...eres un torpe U.U-dijo Kankoru.

-Si lo eres...-opino Shikamaru apartando a Temari la cual lo observó de mal gusto.

-bueno Sakura nos vamos ya?- le pregunto ino a Sakura la cual afirmo moviendo su cabeza, Sakura se le quedo viendo a Sasuke y luego se volteo, se fue caminando con ino y hinata.

-Bueno yo me voy, vente Gaara, oye mejor te llevo yo no puedes ni caminar, dios que dirían los de la arena si ven al kasekage así...no quiero ni pensarlo...-decía kankoru.

-ven yo te ayudo- dijo temari, y los tres hermanos se fueron

-bueno creo que yo igual me voy...me acompañas Sasuke?-le pregunto Shikamaru a Sasuke.

-Si...esta bien...

-bueno chao amigos!Duerman bien!

**En casa de Sakura...**

-Dios Sakura que estoy asiendo!-se decía ella misma mientras se cambiaba de ropa- no puede ser...Sasuke!Porque!-dijo dando un golpe a la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama...-TTTT eso dolió!-

-(inner de Sakura) No te dejes llevar por lo que te iba decir!Quien saber que te iba a decir!

-y si me iba a decir que...no el nunk...pero si...ahhhhhh mejor intento dormir mañana será otro día...

Sakura se acorto y al instante se quedo dormida.

**En casa de Sasuke...**

-Porque!A Naruto lo voy a matar y a descuartizar!Es un estupido inepto!-decía sasuke un poco desesperado-Sakura no dejo de pensar en ti, vo tu rostro y...me dan ganas de besare y nunk dejarte ir...-Sasuke se quedo dormido...

**En la villa de la arena...**

-Temari tu entra y distrae a los guardaespaldas luego yo entro con gaara y así no se darán cuenta de su estado

-Que bonito eres...quien eres?...Jip...no te conozco...

-dios porque gaara decidió emborracharse exactamente hoy?-pregunto Temari

-bueno es muy mala suerte...en fin continuemos.

Entonces temari entra y se encuentra con los guardaespaldas, y empieza a hablar con ellos tratando de que no volteen, entonces entra Kankoru y salta a uno de los techos y empieza a saltar de uno a otro y cuando llega asta el techo donde vivían ellos temari se va y se despide de los guarda espaldas los cuales estaban muy confundidos.

-bien al fin entramos –dijo temari sentándose en su cama

-si tienes razón...bueno me vo a llevar a Gaara a su cuarto y después me ire a dormir-dijo Kankoru y se retiro del cuarto de su hermana.

**En casa de Hinata...**

-HINATA!Porque llegaste tan tarde?

-Papa llegue 2 minutos tarde...solamente...Gomenasai por décima vez- se disculpo nuevamente Hinata un poco mareada.

-Bueno pero eso no me importa!

-Papa tengo sueño me voy a dormir...buenas noches U.U...- se despidió Hinata con una mano en la cabeza.

-Tío...-empezó a decir Neji con cara de sueño-Cálmate yo estaba allí no le paso nada...-al decir esto bostezó y se fue a dormir...

**Al día siguiente...**

Una mañana lluviosa con truenos despierta a Sasuke, este estaba un poco mal, (bueno después de la noche que pasaron xDD)

-Dios que dolor de cabeza, ummm...creo que me ir a comer algo después de bañarme...

-TOCK!TOCK!

-mm ya voy!-grito este, Sasuke en bóxer, al abrir la puerta ve a nada mas y nada menos que a...-Sakura!Que...que haces aquí?

-Pu...pues yo...dime a decirte que Tsunade-sama tiene que decirte algo urgente, y como yo estaba con ella me mando a mi...

-si mejor así

-perdón?

-no nada, nada jeje UU

-Bueno creo que es mejor que te vallas a vestir y te vallas...

-¿me quieres esperar?

-Bueno yo...no seria mala idea...pero creo que...

-anda pasa ven-y la jalo por el brazo y la dirigió así un mueble que tenia en la sala-Sakura ayer quería decirte algo muy importante...y creo que es el momento...

-ah si?-dijo esta un poco nerviosa.

-si...era que...Sakura a pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo me fui y quería decirte lo mucho que te extrañe...

-¿en serio?-dijo un poco asombrada por lo que acababa de decir Sasuke.

-si y también que yo...yo...Te amo Sakura, quería pedirte que fueras mi novia...

-ahhh yo...bueno...Sasuke Tsunade debe estar esperándote yo me tengo que ir adiós...

-pero...Sakura espera-y la jalo por el brazo... acercándola a el.

-Sasuke yoo...te lo diré después...-y lo dejo solo en su casa.

Sasuke se fue al baño, dentro de la ducha el pensaba:"que complicadas son las chicas", "son muy problemáticas". Sasuke se vistió y salio de la casa dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la Hokage...

-¿Hokage-sama quería verme?

-si pasa rápido por favor, tengo una misión para ti y para dos personas mas.

-¿a si? ¿Quienes?

-Rock lee y Sakura Haruno...tienen que ir hacia este pueblo y encontrar a esta persona-dijo enseñándole una foto de una muchacha joven que se parecía mucho a Sakura.-ella es una ninja que nos ayudara con las medicinas ya que es experta en eso y hoy en día hemos tenido mas enfermos que nunca, Mañana es la misión los demás ya saben, por favor retírate.

-Ok-dijo saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade afuera estaba Sakura y Rock lee hablando muy tranquilamente- Sakura!Y rock lee-dijo con desprecio

-Hola tienes algún problema ¿?-pregunto lee desafiante

-No empiecen por favor

-no te preocupes no quiero arruinarte el día con lee

-que te pasa Sasuke el y yo no tenemos nada-dijo sakura

- No pero parece...

-y que si tenemos algo que te importa Sasuke? Acaso estas celoso?-pregunto Lee

-¬¬

-te deje callado no

-ya basta si pudiera te matara aquí mismo dijo inclinándose hacia el

-ya basta es que no pueden dejar de pelear por un momento-dijo sakura-mañana tenemos una misión y si no hacen las pases la misión fracasara-dicho esto se retiro.

-Viste lo que has hecho Sasuke, yo me voy

-U.U Soy un bruto...-dijo y se dejo caer en el mueble.

-Sasuke ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto naruto

-nada lo que pasa es...-y empezó a contarle todo a su amigo-y eso es lo que paso y ahora ella me imagino que me dirá que no... ¿que hago? dime...

-("wow nunca pensé que Sasuke nunca me suplicaría a mi jiji ¡¡que bien!Pero no me debo aprovechar) bueno amigo mío creo que debes aprovechar la misión y conquistarla pero sin lastimarla ¬¬

-claro claro eso es fácil U, bueno me voy tengo que preparar todo para mañana.

-ok.

**En la villa de la arena...**

-me duele la cabeza que me paso?-pregunto un pelirrojo un poco dormido.

-pues en la fiesta te chistes y te partiste la cabeza así que te hicieron una operación...

-¿QUÉ?-dijo el sobresaltado

-Mentira, mentira cálmate solo te emborraste.

-y ¿Cómo lograron entrar si que se dieran cuenta los guarda espaldas?

-mmm...-pensó un momento Kankoru recordando todo lo que hicieron para poder entrar...-no preguntes fue un poco complicado...

-bueno...creo que es mejor...

-Hola chicos! Gaara creo que es mejor que te vistas y empieces tu trabajo.

**En la villa de la hoja...**

-TOCK TOCK TOCK!-sonó la puerta de la casa de Sakura

- ¿Quién es?-pregunto Sakura, esta estaba con el paño puesto acababa de salir del baño, Sakura abre la puerta y se quedo mirando a Sasuke y este a ella hipnotizado.

-Sa...sakura hola de nuevo...-(valla que Sakura si a cambiado mucho...) pensó Sasuke.

-Sasuke hola oye me das un momento...

-Claro...

Sakura tranco la puerta y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse...

-Dios! Que horror!Que pena con sasuke!Aunque el no le importo ¬¬!

-ven pasa-dijo sakura ya vestida...

-es que me quería disculpar...

-No hay problema con eso...te quería decir que...

-¿si dime?

-no nada olvídalo...-(Inner-sakura: YA DICELO MUJER!YA ES HORA!)-espero que nos valla bien en la misión...

-ahh ok bueno yo igual...-(pensé qué se trataba de otra cosa ¬¬)penso Sasuke.

**Lejos de allí...**

-Temari... ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Shikamaru a temari la cual acababa de entrar a la aldea de Konoa.

-es que quería ver a mis amigas...ya sabes: Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Sakura...

-ahh ok...oye estas muy linda hoy...

-¿en serio gracias /-Temari estaba un poco sonrojada

-de nada! ¿Quieres pasear un rato?-pregunto Shikamaru

-claro me parece genial!-dijo temari muy emocionada.

-OK, oye quería decirte que...después de la fiesta de la otra vez...es que perdí la cabeza y quería disculparme...

-no te preocupes...

-no pero es que yo quiero pedirte que...es la primera vez que se lo pido a una chica... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-al decir esto Temari se quedo petrificada, no sabia que decirle pero hasta que al fin reacciono...

-claro por supuesto que si-dijo abrazándolo este se puso muy rojo (jiji xDD)

**En la casa de Hinata...**

-Hinata te busca un chico rubio en la puerta ¬¬-dijo el padre de hinata un poco enfadado.

-EH¿?Oo, ya voy!

-¿Quién...-Hinata se quedo sin habla al observar a Naruto tan lindo como siempre...

-Hola Hinata!

-Hola Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Puedes acompañarme un momento afuera...

-Claro!

Los dos salieron de la casa y el padre de Hinata se les quedo mirando con fuego en los ojos.

-Hinata quería darte esto-dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo...-toma es un regalo de mi parte.

-Ok-hinata abrió la cajita y vio un anillo muy bello-Naruto como lo compraste!Esta muy lindo!Gracias-Hinata se veía muy contenta

-pues e estado reuniendo y quise comprarte algo y bueno vi el anillo así que me gusto mucho para ti...-naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hinata lo ¡¡BESO! Y luego se fue corriendo hacia su casa...sin decir nada mas que:"Te amo mucho Naruto", Naruto se quedo plantado sin decir nada quedo palarizado Hasta que...

-Hey Naruto que te pasa he ¿?¬¬ reacciona-dijo Kiba pegándole en la cabeza al rubio

-eh ¿? Paso algo ¿? Que me decías U

-¬¬ nada olvídalo que te paso vi a Hinata corriendo...si la llegas a lastimar...

-no la lastime mas bien me Beso - estoy feliz!

-Ahh ok me alegro...por ti...sabes me tengo que ir (¬¬ estupido) pensó el.

**En la noche...**

Todos dormían tranquilamente menos Sakura la cual no podía dormir después de la misión que lo habían mandado y nada más y nada menos que con su ex novio y la persona qué más le había gustado (bueno que le gusta en realidad xDD) ella esperaba nerviosa, al igual que Sasuke, el tampoco podía dormir así que decidió pararse e ir a caminar en la noche se puso su abrigo ya que hacia mucho frió...Sakura también

Salio con su abrigo rosado muy lindo...se fue hacia el parque y para su gran sorpresa se encontró nada más y nada menos que con...

-¿Sakura qué haces aquí?-preguntó un chico con un abrigo negro.

-Lo mismo te pregunto...Sasuke...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hasta Aquí lo dejo se que me van a matar pero esperen tan solo a que empieze el 3 capitulo espero que les allá gustado.

**Reviews:**

**Kuramasesshou:** Pues gracias me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y gracias por el Reviews .

**Tsubasa89: **Me agrada que te allá gustado , pero no me mates hay tienes la otra parte de la historia , Lee no me gusta con Sakura ¬¬ así que se fue con otra jiji xD

**hinaru90: **jajaja pues la verdad es que SasuSaku es lo mejor ya que hay mas de que hablar .

**Marion-asakura:** si la verdad es que me encanta SasuSaku! Aunque también me gusta NaruHina .

GRACIAS! Muchas gracias por sus reviews me encanta me alegro de que les allá gustado el 1 y el 2 capitulo de esta historia .


	3. Chapter 3

Yo se que Naruto no es mío...hasta allí lo dejo ustedes saben el resto...

Autora: Pues aquí les va el 3 Cáp. Espero que les guste!discúlpenme por la tardanza

**Mas que una misión...**

-estoy aquí solo porque no podía dormir eso es todo-respondió Sasuke.

-a que casualidad...yo tampoco puedo dormir...-dijo Sakura-...es que no puedo esperar a la misión...

-si yo tampoco...oye quieres pasear un rato?

-no lo siento pero creo que mejor me voy...

-Sakura no me has respondido...digo lo que te dije la otra vez...de que...

-si lo se pero es que...después de tanto tiempo...no se si...

-Sakura todo ha cambiado, yo e cambiado

-si pero los recuerdos no Sasuke...tu crees que a mi se me a echo fácil estos últimos 3 años?

-claro que no y lo se pero...

-nada Sasuke ya olvídalo

-no puedo hacerlo ya lo intente-dijo agarrándole la mano de Sakura para que no se fuera-Sasuke no puedo dejarte ir no esta ves...te necesito... yo...

- Hasta mañana Sasuke-dijo soltándose la mano y se fue caminando.

-Porque lo haces tan difícil-dijo Sasuke hablando solo y después empezó a llover-claro esto es lo que faltaba –Sasuke se fue a su casa y espero a que se hiciera de día para irse a la misión...

**En la mañana...**

Estaba soleado y cantaban los pájaros, Lee y Sasuke estaban en la puerta para salir de konoa mientras esperaban a Sakura...

-primera ves que llega tarde-dijo Sasuke

-Ojaiyo! Gomen nasai U es que me levante tarde hoy...

-Bueno vamonos ya perdimos demasiado tiempo ¬¬-dijo Sasuke odiosamente

-esta bien U (que les pasa a estos dos OoUUU)-dijo lee

Siguieron andando de árbol en árbol hasta que por fin llegaron al pueblo, era pequeño y tranquilo así que decidieron que se separaran para encontrar a la ninja.

Lee se fue por la derecha, empezó a preguntarle a una anciana que vendía en una tienda de flores, pero no la conocía y así que lee siguió preguntando en otras tiendas.

Mientras, Sakura, se fue recto y pregunto en varias tiendas, y algunos decían:"me acuerdo de ella pero no la e visto el día de hoy" o "no se quien es pero ¿quieres comprar algo?" así que fue donde lee a esperar si Sasuke la había encontrado.

Sasuke que se fue por el lado izquierdo de la aldea, y fue preguntando en unas cuantas casas que quedaban por allí, hasta que llego a una tienda donde había una chica que por detrás tenia cierto parecido con Sakura, excepto por el cabello de color un poco mas oscuro.

-Oye disculpa...-dijo Sasuke poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero esta reacciono de una forma un poquito salvaje, ella le agarra la mano y lo jala hacia delante asiendo que sasuke se hiciera un gran daño en la espalda...

-Ohh lo siento de verdad pensé que eras un ladrón U

-¬¬ pues no lo soy...Ahh... veo que eres la ninja que Tsunade-sama esta buscando...

-eres un ninja de Konoa?

-pues eso creo...

-ven levántate-dijo ayudando a levantar a Sasuke-¿vienes tu solo?

-no vengo con dos mas, están por acá –dijo llevándola hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y Lee.

-oigan esta es...

-Soy la ninja que están buscando-dijo de repente la chica

-Hola mucho gusto soy Sakura

-Y yo soy Rock lee mucho gusto-dijo extendiéndole la mano a la chica la cual lo rechazo y volteo hacia Sasuke

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos apuremos y nos vallamos

-Oigan y no tienen hambre?-pregunto la ninja

-Si de verdad que si tengo...bueno no se ustedes-dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke y luego a Lee

-si tengo-dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Lee los cuales se quedaron mirando (¬¬ con esa cara xDD)

-Ok vengan!-dijo y se fueron las dos chicas y los dos chicos.

Llegaron a un lugar muy lindo que quedaba al aire libre, se sentaron en una mesa de Cuatro, quedando Sasuke y Sakura frente a frente.

-bueno U, no les he dicho mi nombre...me llamo Yuri (personaje inventado por mi así que no intenten buscar imágenes de ella xDDDD) mucho gusto.

-Que lindo nombre Yuri-dijo de repente Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se pusiera un poco celosa.

Pasaron las horas y ellos siguieron conversando de manera agradable, cuando terminaron se fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo, ya era de noche así que prefirieron quedarse en un Hotel de ese pequeño pueblo, no era muy cómodo que digamos, tenían dos camas matrimoniales y prefierieron (claro estar) dormir las chicas en una y los chicos en otra.

-Bueno yo me voy a acostar estoy muy...cansado-dijo lee dando un gran bostezo.

-si yo igual-dijo Yuri.

-Bueno me voy a cambiar...-dijo Sakura

-apúrate tonta que después vengo yo –dijo Sasuke.

-¡TU NO ME MANDAS! Es mas me voy a tardar lo más que pueda.

-Pues entonces me cambiare aquí mismo, de todas formas Yuri y Lee se quedaron dormidos...

-as lo que quieras...-dijo Sakura y se dio vuelta y se fue al baño a cambiarse...olvidando un pequeñito detalle...SU ROPA, así que cuando salio vio a Sasuke en interiores, algo que no quería ver, o bueno eso quiere pensar ella (xDD)

-Disculpa!

-/ Lo siento es que se me olvido la ropa...-dijo volteándose rápidamente un poco sonrojada y fue a buscar su ropa de dormir, se metió al baño y se empezó a cambiar; cuando sale ve que Sasuke ya esta dormido al igual que Yuri y Lee-bueno creo que mejor me acuesto a dormir.

**Al día Siguiente...**

-¡Buenos días!¡Despierten ya chicos!

-Cierto si duermen-dijo Yuri lanzándole una almohada a Lee y a Sasuke.

-Ya OK, ya estoy despierto, que fastidiosas so-dijo Sasuke tiranote nuevamente la almohada a Yuri y otra a Saskura, y así empezó una guerra de almohadas aunque Lee se aparto de la pelea y se fue a cambiar ¬¬

-Bueno ya esta bien me voy a cambiar...

-vente Yuri esperemos afuera...-dijo Sakura.

-Ok.-dijo acompañando a la pelirosa.

Los chicos se vistieron salieron con sus bolsos, y así se fueron de vuelta a Konoa para llevar a Yuri, el día se torno opaco y empezó a llover con truenos, así que se apuraron en su paso...llegaron a la villa de la hoja todos empapados, llevaron a Yuri a la oficina de Tsunade (la Hokage)...

-Pasen por favor...

-Tsunade-sama aquí esta Yuri la ninja Medico-dijo Sakura

-Hola Hokage-sama me da gusto de estar aquí...

-HOLA!Sakura-chan! Sasuke!Lee!Y...

-Hola soy Yuri una ninja Medico de un pueblo cerca de por aquí mucho gusto-dijo extendiéndole la mano al chico rubio

-Hola me llamo Naruto -dijo naruto dándole la mano (woow que linda es) pensó naruto-bueno Tsunade aquí esta la información que me mandantes a buscar por flojera ¬¬

-Gracias Naruto ahora te puedes ir-dijo con fuego en los ojos.

-OK jiji

-Bueno y ¿Qué, ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto Sakura un poco cansada.

-Pues...que tal si algunos de ustedes puede llevar a Yuri a un apartamento o a algún lugar donde se pueda quedar...

-Yo la lleva Tsunade-sama...-dijo con una sonrisa picara Sasuke...¬¬ mirando a Sakura

-Así, pues Tsunade-Sensei me tengo que ir ÙÚ HASTA LUEGO!-dijo Sakura saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage cerrando duro la puerta

-Oo que le paso ¿?

-Sasuke ¬¬ eres un inútil en el amor U.U

Sakura se fue a su casa y Lee la acompaño, mientras Sasuke se fue con Yuri a llevarla a un lugar donde pueda descansar en paz (no a su casa claro ¬¬)...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hasta aquí lo dejo! Espero que les guste el capitulo!

**Reviews:**

**hinaru90: **gracias! Me alegra de que estés feliz! Y de que te guste mi historia

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: Pues hay lo tienes espero que te allá gustado pronto viene el 4 .

Espero que en el proximo capitulo me envien m,as Reviews!¬¬ sino no hay capitulo ¬¬...no vale yo no les aria eso solo pido aunque sea un poquito mas de reviewsm!


	4. Las parejas se unen!

Autora: Hola!Me encantaron sus rewies! Aquí esta el 4cap!Espero que les guste mucho me tarde mucho pero como estaba en exámenes de lapso y luego en navidad :p

**La confesión de Sakura...**

En la mañana, en Konoa, el cielo estaba despejado y Los pájaros cantaban, Sakura despierta y ve que eran ya las 9:00 de la mañana, así que se despierta y va a lavarse la cara...

-Donde estará Sasuke...-pensó sakura- hay no es posible que piense en el después de todo esto...

-TOCK TOCK!

-quien será-dijo volteando hacia la puerta.- ya voy!

-hola sakura que tal te fue en el viaje!-dijo Hinata un poco acelerada...

-muy bien ¿que te pasa..., ¿te sientes bien?

-Pues...NOOOOO en realidad no T.T he hecho algo ORRIBLE!TENGO UN RETRASO!

-Oo!1¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡NANI?

-¡¡¡si! No se que hacer...

- pero es de naruto?Mi amigo? El tonto que siempre se mete en líos?

-¬¬ oye no te excedas, si es de el y si mi padre se entera lo va a matar!

- dios!-Sakura no tenia que decirle no hallaba que hacer- pero naruto lo sabe1!

-no! Se lo voy a decir...

-pero cuando fue!

-pues en la fiesta que tuvo, después de allí e sentido los primeros síntomas, desmayos y todo eso, ayer estaba con naruto y estaba apunto de decírselo pero de repente me desmaye, y también vomito y todo eso...

- que tal si se lo dices hoy a naruto y después vemos entre los tres que hacemos...

-ok

-déjame vestirme- dijo y se fue al baño y se vistió con la ropa que se iba a poner...

Se fueron en el carro de Hinata se lo habían comprado en su cumple...

-Bueno allí esta le vas a decir te espero aquí...

-ok...-dijo Hinata y salio del carro (Sakura estaba al volante.

De repente sakura siente que abren la puerta del auto así que cuando voltea ve a nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke)

-Qué haces aquí bájate

-no lo are tengo que saber la respuesta de hacen días...

-bu... bueno yo no se ya no se ni que pensar así que deja...-no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sasukito la miro tan fijamente a los ojos lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara muchísimo, después se fue acercando y acercando hasta que...

-De-ja-me...-pero esas palabras fueron muy tarde sasuke la estaba besando los 2 se empezaron a besar pero de pronto se oye el grito de Naruto (se notaba que ya Hinata se lo había dicho ¬¬)

-Naruto yo...

-eso es algo muy inesperado, es algo que...yo...

-no te esfuerces tanto naruto ¬¬

**No muy lejos...**

- Ojaiyo! Shikamaru!-saludo una chica rubia

-hola bien...eso creo...

-porq?

-pues porq me pelee con Temari...

-ahhh ok y eso...no que se querían mucho-dijo Ino con una cara picar, esta se hacer que mucho a shikamaru

-es cierto pero solo fue por una estupidez-dijo ignorando a ino la cual se puso un poco furiosa...-oye y a ti como te va con Kiba he ¿?

-de que hablas el no me gusta y yo no le gusto...

-pues estas completamente equivocada ya que el esta enamoradito de ti, el nos los dijo.

-en...en serio?

-jaja claro estas siega o que ¿? No ves que por eso el te fastidia tanto...

-ah posss...yo...Este... Sabes se me olvido hacer algo adiós!-dijo un poco nerviosa...

- hey! Hola...yo...-empezó a decir temari...

-hola temari tengo que hablar contigo, este quería decirte que la ves que nos peleamos , este lo siento de verdad yo...en verdad te quiero mucho y pues...

-no digas mas-dijo temari y lo beso! Jajajaj que tierno...

**De vuelta con SasuSaku...**

-Sasuke yo...

-ya va esta sonando mi cel lo puse en vibrador...- dijo sasuke cuando vio quien lo estaba llamando era nada mas y nada menos que...YURI!-hola! Que tal como estas?

_-Bien y tu?- dijo yuri_

-bien, ¿Qué pasa?

_-pues es que te llame para ver si estas ocupado es que quiero verte..._

-oye que tal si bienes para aquí estoy en el parque...

_-a si por el que pasamos ayer cierto_

-si ese mismo te veo luego...-finalizo la conversación Sasuke

-era Yuri verdad-dijo Sakura un poco enojada.

-bueno es que quiere decirme algo...solo eso

-pues no te creo

-¿estas celosa?

-pues claro que...que no

-Yo creo que si-dijo Sasuke con una cara picara

-Cállate Sasuke estas saliendo con las dos es mas ¿Qué hiciste ayer con Yuri?

-Pues eso no te importa

-Pues claro que si Sasuke siempre te e amado y siempre lo he hecho y aun sigo pensando en ti pero cuando empieces a madurar hay hablaremos mientras espero que te valla bien con YURI!-dicho esto se bajo del carro...-mejor dicho bájate tu del carro este es el carro de Hinata...

-Yo este...-Sasuke no hallaba que decir-trata de calmarte, si tu todavía sigues enamorada de mi porque no simple mente eres mi novia

-Ahhhh claro así de simple! Mientras TÜ sigues saliendo con la estupida de YURI!

-Oye no soy estupida pelirrosa

-ahh...-dijo sakura volteándose de inmediato

-Aparte yo amo a sasuke y el igual así que tu no eres para el así que olvídate Sazonara el no te quiere ya que ayer me beso!

-Oye yo no...

-COMO! Sasuke tú...

-No Sakura eso no es cierto

.-claro que lo es-dijo Yuri agarrando a Sasuke por un brazo

-Sasuke nunca pensé eso de ti...-dijo Sakura y se fue corriendo...

-Sasuke no le pares... Ella es muy complicada...

-Claro que no lo es tu no la conoce y aparte déjame empas no te acerques a mi –dijo y la soltó y se fue corriendo detrás de Sakura...

**Con Hinata y Naruto...**

Naruto se fue con Hinata en el carro de esta y el la llevo a la casa y allí discutirían con sus padres lo que estaba pasando...pero de pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió algo (estaba pensando! jajajaj)...

-tengo una idea!-dijo naruto

-pues entonces hay que celebrar esto no pasa a menudo!-dijo Hinata bromeando-jajajaja no vale que es lo que tienes en mente...Naruto

-Pues muy simple, nos casamos en un mes después sabrán que estas embarazada pero estaremos casados así se disimulara mas lo que esta pasando...

-si el problema es que si nos casamos tendrá que ser ahora ya que si esperamos un mes después cuando valla a dar a luz ellos pensaran que se me adelanto el parto o no?

-si cierto pero es mejor o no

-claro que no se los decimos y ya! ¿Ok?

-OK vale...

No hablaron más en todo el camino, cuando llegaron ninguno se quería bajar del carro, hasta que por fin lo hicieron, estaban súper nerviosos, mas que todo Naruto por el padre de Hinata ya que la madre de ella era mas comprensiva...

-bueno hora de enfrentarlos...

-si OK...estas segura de esto ¿?

-claro que si! A hora vamos...

Se encaminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y Hinata toco la puerta, se detuvo antes de hacerlo pero después lo hizo...

-Ya voy!-grito la mama de Hinata

-Hola madre

-hola querida

-Hola señora Hyuga UUU-dijo nervioso Naruto

-hola! Pasen

El padre de Hinata estaba sentado en un mueble en la sala, y se volteo de inmediato al verlos a ellos...

-Hola Hinata...hola Naruto-dijo el padre de Hinata

-Hola señor...sigo diciendo que tu padre me odia-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo lo oyó Hinata

-Bueno padre, madre tengo que decirles algo, pero primero siéntense – Los padres de hinata la obedecieron...

- Papá Mamá... estoy embarazada...

Al padre de Hinata se le iba a salir el corazón, se quedo sin habla, pero en cambio su madre hablo...

-Hija eso ¿como paso?

-Pues te acuerdas la fiesta que tuvo Na...Naruto...

-SABIA QUE NO DEVIAS IR ALLÍ

-papa cálmate

-COMO CALMARME DIOSSSS TODO ES TU CULPA

-señor si me disculpa yo no tengo la culpa, AMO a su hija y usted nunca me acepto aparte si me disculpa, a su hija yo la amo tanto que no veo el momento de alejarme de ella y si va a tener un hijo pues será producto del amor que nos tenemos así que...Hinata... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-Naruto por fin había reaccionado y lo que dijo fue lo mas romántico que Hinata había oído...

-Na...Na...Naruto...yo...acepto! Es lo más romántico que he oído...

-Hinata!

-Ya esposo cálmate Dios ¬¬

-pero...

-ok se que estas preocupado pero lo que necesita nuestra hija es apoyo y mas de nosotros, ven hija-dijo y los cuatros se abrasaron fue algo muy bonito solo imagínenselo xDD.

**En la casa de Ino...**

-TOCK!TOCK!

-¡¡Hay! ¡¡Ya voy!

-hola ino dirás que es extraño que este aquí pero tengo que decirte algo que ya me tiene mas...

-claro Kiba pasa ¬¬ pero apu...-Para ino fue muy tarde Kiba la beso pero Ino le piso el pie y dijo- oye que te pasa he O´O

-Pues te amo!

-ah O/o! Pues...

-si ya se a ti yo no te gusto...

-claro que no si me gustas he estado pensando en ti aunque suene...extraño...

-entonces...quieres ser mi novia!

-pues si esta bien

Y los dos se quedaron besándose en la casa de Ino jajaja...

**Con SasuSaku nuevamente...**

-Sakura espera por favor...

-Déjame, Yuri tiene razón...tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos...

-desde cuando le haces caso a ella ¿eh?

-desde que tiene razón...

-¡¡¡¡Te amo se te hace difícil entenderlo!

-a hora si...yo... me voy...me voy muy lejos de aquí para no volverte a ver...y nunca me esperes que no volveré...

-no digas eso Dios! te amo! Te e querido toda mi vida te aleje de mi para no hacerte daño ya que nunca supe si saldría vivo después de matar Itachi Dios! Te quería y siempre te protegí y a hora ya es hora de decirte lo que siento...

-pues tardaste mucho, te demoraste mucho tiempo...3 años! Adiós no quiero verte...-dicho esto se volteo y se fue.

Pasaron 2 días y no supo de ella, sasuke se encontraba sentado en una banca en el parque, y de pronto vio a Naruto que se dirigía hacia el...

-Dime naruto que hice mal...porque todos son felices y yo soy el único que sufre...PORQUE!

-no lo se amigo...pero lo que si se es que no eres el miso chico valiente y que nunca se rendía al que yo conocí...si fueras el mismo estuvieses con sakura persiguiéndola y nunca la dejaras ir...ella esta horita en el aeropuerto...

-pero ella no me quiere ver...

-vale la pena intentarle en ves de quedarte sentado sufriendo el resto de tu vida...

Sasuke se par y fue corriendo al aeropuerto en ¡seguida...

-ese es mi amigo-dijo naruto...

Sasuke llego al aeropuerto pero no la encontraba asta que la vio estaba apunto de entrar corrió gritando sakura pero no la alcanzo...

-déjeme pasar!

-necesita un pasaporte y aparte pronto despegara...

-LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTA ALLI Y SI SE VA MI VIDA SERA U DESASTRE Y NO SERVIRA PARA NADA...-Sasuke estaba llorando , creo que fue la segunda ves que lo hacia ...-POR FAVOR...por favor...

-Ok pase esta bien...

Sasuke corrió (su corazón latía muy rápido) y se metió en el avión y la distinguió rápido...

-Sakura!

-Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-te he pensado todos estos 2 días y no podré vivir sin ti, mi vida será un desierto y nada tendrá valor sin ti, te amo y ese sentimiento hacia ti nunca cambiara, por favor...no te vallas que si lo haces mi vida no tendrá sentido alguno,...es la primera vez que me enamoro y no quiero que tenga una segunda ves quiero estar contigo toda mi vida asta la muerte y...

Sakura se le acerco y lo beso...

Pasaron los meses y Sakura volvió a su casa y a menudo salía con Sasuke, Naruto había conseguido ser Hokage y le pagaban muy bien y Hinata tenia ya 3 meses de embarazo, Ino y Kiba salían todos los días y Temari la enviaban a menudo a Konoha para informar al Hokage de lo que pasaba (ósea a Naruto)...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pues aquí termino mi Historia espero que les allá gustado mucho mi historia a mi me encanto este ultimo capitulo tal ves muy pronto haré una segunda parte de este maravilloso Fan Fic jajajaaj xDDD pero donde ellos estén mas grande pero primero tengo que pensarlo Salu2 esté fue mi primer fan fic y me encanto no se a ustedes pero a mi si!


End file.
